


Rikku's Mission (To Keep Yuna Safe In Her Poopy Panties)

by 1two3five



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Other, Pantypooping, Scat, Shrinking, Soiling, tiny people living in poop-filled underwear, weird toilet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1two3five/pseuds/1two3five
Summary: Rikku had only recently joined Yuna's band of guardians, but she'd already changed the atmosphere quite a bit. She was bubbly, energetic, and could cheer up anybody in this dour group just by being nearby. However, the most drastic change was that Yuna could no longer be seen with them. The guardians weren't worried, however, because they knew she was nearby, safe and sound.Please mind the tags.
Kudos: 2





	Rikku's Mission (To Keep Yuna Safe In Her Poopy Panties)

**Author's Note:**

> !! LAST WARNING FOR ANYBODY NOT INTO SCAT STUFF !! As well as a warning for some mild drugging/mind control-ish elements, if that somehow bothers you more than the poop part. It's nothing severe, but I felt it's worth mentioning.
> 
> This one started off as an entry in Toilet Quickies but quickly turned into something a bit more substantial. I considered a version of this with the cast of 7 rather than 10 but I already wrote a mini-quickie about 7 that I'll post at some point.
> 
> Everybody involved is 18 or over.

“Alright, then it's settled!” Rikku said in her bubbly tone. “Starting tomorrow I'm gonna fill up my panties, let Yunie take a load off in my load, and hitch a free ride in my poo!” Yuna smiled at her cousin, nodding in agreement. Rikku ran over and gave her a hug, which surprised the demure summoner, as she wasn't accustomed to such a forward show of affection. The other guardians all nodded or muttered in the affirmative.

Prior to Rikku's arrival, most of them would likely have objected to such an outrageous, bizarre plan, but they had all become quite agreeable after a particularly indulgent few nights at the Guadosalam inn, where everybody ate and drank their fill. Their next destination was the Macalania Temple, which necessitated a trip through the Thunder Plains, a dangerous stretch of land, so they had elected to stay in Guadosalam an extra 2 days to prepare.

What Yuna and the other 5 guardians didn't know about their meals these last few days was that Rikku had snuck into the kitchen and spiked all the food and drink with a very special odorless, near-tasteless powder. Rikku was skilled in alchemy, a science only practiced by the Al Bhed in modern times, and had memorized a number of handy recipes in preparation for her mission. The one ingested by Yuna and the others was crafted to make a person deeply susceptible to suggestion. She had spent months building an immunity to her own substances, so she didn't bother trying to pick out a specific plate to avoid spiking.

After the first night's dinner, the party gathered in the boys' room to discuss any important matters before bed. Rikku took the opportunity to bring up the topic of Yuna's safety. She put forward the idea that it may be best to keep her hidden as they traveled further on the pilgrimage. Everybody agreed, as she knew they would. After the next day's meals, she spent the following evening nudging everyone toward the conclusion they'd just reached: Yuna would be traveling, shrunken down to about 15cm by Lulu's magic, in Rikku's undergarments, so as to hide and protect her from any assailants or powerful fiends. Rikku made sure to note she'd be the best suited for the job, since Yuna would obviously not want to be stuck in a boy's gross underwear, and her clothes were more convenient for the task than Lulu's, which everybody again agreed with rather easily.

After the decision was made, she then subtly brought up that it might be a problem if she fell backwards while fighting, or forgot Yuna was in there when they sat down. Thus after a few minutes of discussion, very gently led by Rikku toward a specific outcome, they all came to the conclusion that Rikku's panties needed some type of cushioning, and when she put forward her own feces as the perfect, easiest, and most logical solution, none of them objected.

“Oh I'm so happy we're traveling together, Yunie!” Rikku exclaimed, tightly gripping her long lost cousin in her arms. “This is like a dream come true for me! And don't you worry, my poo's gonna keep you all warm and safe and comfy!” she added as she momentarily released the hug to give Yuna a wink and a smile.

“I'm... happy too, Rikku,” Yuna said, in her measured, somewhat awkward manner of speaking. Rikku could tell the poor girl had clearly spent most of her childhood and young adulthood fashioning a persona to present to other people, never able to be herself. Just another reason for Rikku to fight back against this Yevonite Death March they called a summoners' "holy pilgrimage." She resisted the urge to clench her fists as she, Yuna, and Lulu exited to go to their room.

~

The routine was simple. In the morning, Rikku would wake up, take off her sagging pair of undies, put on a nice new pair, fill it up about 40% full with poop, which most people would probably have said was the result of "several huge meals," if it came from them, and then reach down to last night's pair and pluck Yuna of the previous day's load before placing her gently into the new one. Then when she was safe and sound, Rikku would continue her paused bowel movement, fully encasing her cousin in a fresh cocoon of shit, more than doubling the already impressive amount inside. Yuna would then spend the next 24 hours safely tucked away in Rikku's butt-fudge as her guardians continued the travel parts of the pilgrimage in her stead. She was only to be let out (though not un-shrunk) in order to pray at Temples for the blessings of the Fayth, and then, after a rest, packed away again into Rikku's shit.

Walking around with a bulge roughly the size of a blitzball protruding from her rear honestly didn't bother Rikku too much. She'd been practicing moving around and fighting like this for awhile, after all, in preparation for her mission. It didn't hinder her mobility whatsoever anymore, and she'd long since excised the part of her that got embarrassed to be seen with her undies full of her own poop. It was now her greatest pride, a mission she'd devoted her entire being to. And, to be perfectly honest, she'd developed a bit of a fetish for it in the process.

However, it could cause an awkward or strange situation if they happened to run into anybody on the road, and so it had become customary for Rikku to leap out ahead of them and give an enthusiastic greeting, poopy panties bouncing the whole way there. What the others didn't notice about her greetings was her sneakily tossing some of her special powder in the air for the hapless traveler to breathe in, followed by explicit instructions from Rikku not to notice or comment on her butt. Breathing the powder in made it much faster-acting, but the suggestions only lasted a few hours, unlike when ingested. And so they had progressed through the Thunder Plains and Macalania Woods rather uneventfully. Rikku had mentioned she was scared of thunder, but she seemed to have gotten over it to a certain extent. Almost as though she was emboldened to power through it by something.

They'd made the trek through the Macalania Forest and arrived at an inn just on the edge of Lake Macalania. After 4 days spent nearly constantly buried in her cousin's feces, Yuna spoke up one morning for the first time since her new travel arrangements had been prepared.

“Um, Rikku...?” she said, speaking loudly so her small frame's voice would reach the now comparatively giant girl, interrupting her morning ritual as she was expelling the first layer of waste into her panties.

“Yeah? What's up, Yunie?” Rikku responded, holding her tiny cousin in her palm.

“It's just... It's a bit lonely in your poop all by myself...” said Yuna with a slightly dejected voice. “I haven't spoken with the others in quite awhile.”

“Hmm...” Rikku thought about how to solve that problem. She couldn't let Yuna out of her poop for more than a few minutes every morning, that was a no-go. However, she had an idea. “Ah! I know, what if we have Lulu shrink down one of the others and put them in there with you?”

“Oh? I suppose that would be nice, I'd like someone to talk to...” said Yuna. "But who would you suggest?"

"How about Tidus?"  
  
"T-Tidus!?" Yuna exclaimed, blushing profusely and avoiding Rikku's gaze. "I-I-I mean, surely he's, uh, too important out here, to um, to be doing something like keeping me company... and he probably wouldn't want to anyway!"

“Yunie... you're clueless, girl.” Rikku couldn't help but smirk at Yuna. Either she was completely oblivious to it, or she was so innocent she really couldn't see just how hard that twink was crushing on her. “I'll go tell him the new deal, just give me a minute.” Rikku put Yuna down, though rather than the floor or a desk or table, she purposefully set Yuna in yesterday's poop-filled undies she'd just been exhumed from. "Let Lulu know what's up when she gets done showering!" Rikku added as she opened the door and left.

Knocking on the boys' door, she wasn't sure which of them would answer, but was pleasantly surprised to see a very wet-haired, very shirtless, fresh out of the shower Tidus. He'd clearly only just put his shorts on, giving Rikku's eyes a bit of a feast.

"What's up, Rikku?" he asked, not used to the girls coming to knock this early. Wakka hadn't even woken up yet. "H-hey, what's the big idea!?" he spat out after Rikku grabbed the hem of his shorts and forcibly pulled him out of the room. She then poked her head into the room, spotted Sir Auron, sitting at a table, reading one of the books the inn provided.

"Change of plans," she told Auron. "Yunie wants a travel buddy so I'm commandeering the boytoy here." Auron said nothing and merely nodded, not taking his eyes off the page. Or at least Rikku assumed he didn't, it was hard to tell since he wore those sunglasses indoors. She closed the door and headed back to the girls' room.

"H-hang on, you're doing what!?" exclaimed Tidus as he was dragged along. "S-surely she'd rather talk to someone she knows, like you, or Lulu, or Wakka?"

"Well as much as I hate to admit it I don't know any alchemy recipes for cloning myself, and I'm pretty sure Lulu doesn't know any spells like that either," she told the ditzy athlete. "And do you really think she wants to spend all day talking to _Wakka_ of all people? He's okay for a conversation here or there, but _yeesh_."

"I mean, yeah, I suppose you've got me there..."

"Besides, you two are really bad at hiding your feelings for each other."

"I-I-I don't... uh..."

"... yeah?" she stopped, right outside the door to the girls' bedroom. "You really expect me to believe you don't have the hots for Yunie?"

"..."

"And you seriously haven't noticed she feels the same about you?"

"I... didn't want to make a move on a... holy woman, or whatever a summoner is supposed to be," he admitted, somewhat bashfully. "Figured there was probably some kind of taboo about a summoner being together with one of her guardians."

"Yeah there probably is," said Rikku rather casually. "But I mean look at that catty bitch Dona and her meathead manservant. You really think they're staying in separate beds at night?"  
  
"... not even a little," Tidus responded with a chuckle. After a moment's thought, he let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Great! Not that you had a choice."

~

Over the ensuing week since shrinking Tidus and stuffing him into her shit next to Yuna, Rikku had lost all patience with Wakka. Without the other two there to talk to, he defaulted to the only other friendly one in the group, taking it as an opportunity to become friends with the new girl. Or at least, that's probably what he _thought_ he was doing. In reality, he was blathering on and on about Yevon this and teachings that. Occasionally he'd insult the Al Bhed for one dreamt up slight or another. It was tempting to tell him that Yuna was half Al Bhed just to make him think twice about saying that stuff, but she had a feeling it would just make him even more insufferable. Such a shame, too, as he was actually kind of hunky when his mouth was shut. 

Her last straw finally broke as they sat in the Macalania Cloister of Trials, waiting for Yuna. The time she needed to spend praying had gotten progressively longer with each Temple, and were expecting this one to take around a full day; Auron and Kimahri had elected to use the spacious area to spar in order to pass the time, while Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka sat near the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth, Wakka attempting to make conversation and doing nothing but making Rikku more and more annoyed.

It wasn't even a particularly pointed barb that set her off. He'd said much worse, but it all added up. After burying her face in her hands for a few seconds, Rikku reached into her satchel and pulled out a drink, then poured double the usual dosage into it.

"Drink." He obeyed her command, despite her doing this out in the open, and gulped down the beverage without questioning it. Giving it about an hour to work its magic, she noticed him slurring his speech more and more as he continued yakking, and interrupted him by informing him that "You're going in my shit."

"Yeeeah? Okay chieffff!" he said, again not objecting whatsoever. And so Lulu, without even being prompted, cast her magic on her would-be brother-in-law, shrinking him down to a more appropriate size. Rikku did the deed, rather abruptly, and stood there, satisfied with her decision.

"That should give us some time to hear our own thoughts for once," she remarked, which made Lulu chuckle. Taking note of the rare Lulu smile, Rikku couldn't help but stare at her companion, now that the distracting presence of Wakka wasn't there. The first time she saw Lulu she nearly started drooling over the goth girl, a reaction she was sure Lulu intentionally baited out of men all the time. Yevonites didn't explicitly forbid same-sex couples, but they hardly embraced them either, so Rikku wondered if Lulu had ever elicited such a reaction from any women before. As she continued staring and her mind wandered from idle thoughts into fantasy, Rikku's heart skipped a beat as she arrived at a possibility she was surprised she hadn't thought of yet.

"... could you shrink yourself down and get in there with them?" she blurted out.

"Hmm? Sure, I don't see why not."

"... would you?"

And on a simple whim, the black mage cast the spell a second time, this time on herself. Rikku, heart pounding at the idea of stuffing this absolute drop dead knockout babe into her poopy panties, walked over, picked her up and, much more gingerly and slowly than with Wakka, inserted her down into her waste with the other two, with the still shrunken Yuna set to rejoin them soon.

It took all Rikku had not to start masturbating right then and there, even with Auron and Kimahri present. She had no reason to do what she just did. It was probably not a great idea to be honest. But holy fuck, one of the hottest people Rikku had ever seen in her life, and she was willing to bet one of the hottest women on Spira, was now jammed in her poop. It was such a bizarre situation to find herself in, but it was also deeply satisfying.

~

She'd briefly considered adding Auron and Kimahri to her collection but decided against it. She felt it would probably be disrespectful to their pride as warriors or whatever, and she wasn't into older guys, nor big blue lion men. Instead, she simply used a bit of her powder to convince the two of them that they were no longer needed on the pilgrimage, and told them to be on their way. When the three of them finally waved goodbye to one another, Rikku let out a sigh of satisfied relief. Yuna's pilgrimage was over. Rikku's mission was complete; she'd saved her cousin from a martyr's death at the hands of Sin for the sake of buying Spira a few years of peace. All it took was giving her a permanent residence inside these filled up panties.

Except... she wasn't done. She couldn't be done with just Yuna. There were many other summoners all around the world, on this same journey. Making the trek to Zanarkand, where only death awaited them. Rikku knew what she had to do. Thankfully, she had a spare Friend Sphere that would allow her to learn a particular spell Lulu knew, and she still had plenty of her special powder left, with the ingredients to make more.

Yuna's pilgrimage was over, but Rikku's had just begun. She had a long quest ahead of her, and who knows how many more summoners the Yevonites would force onto this pilgrimage? But it was her duty to protect them all. First order of business on her new mission was that Dona woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: All the summoners on Spira lived happily ever after in Rikku's poop forever. At some point Rikku beat up Yunalesca and stuffed her in there too. Sin flew off into space or something and never came back, with Seymour in a cowboy hat riding him.


End file.
